


All We Need is Love

by Jess82



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, M/M, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess82/pseuds/Jess82
Summary: Crowley plays Cupid to a widow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Week 1: Playing Cupid





	All We Need is Love

Love Is All We Need

Crowley loved Aziraphale. He knew this. He’d stored this little bit of information in the corner of his brain in an effort to stay sane over the millennia. Now that Armageddidn’t was over, he thought that he could be with his angel, however, old habits die hard and centuries long anxieties stayed in place. So, since he couldn’t pour all of his love into a relationship with his best friend, the demon decided he needed to focus on a project. 

At a nearby coffee shop, a lonely widow worked day in and day out. Clara was a lovely tall graying brunette with a very thin frame. She always had a loving smile and caring touch. She was well loved by her patrons. The shop belonged to her wife and herself. They’d poured all of their love and money into the little cafe. Susan had begged Clara for it; and, because Clara loved Susan more than the sun, she’d caved instantly. ‘Of course, my love.’ Susan had been a short slightly rotund woman of color with dancing hazel eyes. She laughed loudly and often broke into song to make Clara smile. When Susan died nine months ago suddenly of a brain aneurysm, Clara just couldn’t part with the shop. 

Crowley frequented the little independent coffee shop often, as it was across the street from a certain bookshop. The demon had watched Susan and Clara work their fingers to the bone that first year just to stay open. He’d been ever present over the years as the clientele built up and the couple celebrated milestones of corporate bliss. The now former minion of hell had also sat drinking coffee in his favorite booth the day that Clara got the news. The tall red headed gent had offered her a ride to the hospital. 

Now, watching Clara as she served coffee and pleasantly chatted with customers, he wondered if she would ever again find love. Clara was kind to everyone. She was the type to always try to make each customer feel special. Crowley paid careful attention to each interaction, until one day, he noticed a difference. 

The day that Jean walked into the cafe was the first time he’d seen Clara sparkle since Susan. Jean sat at the counter and ordered a butterscotch latte. Clara beamed! Clara made the latte and chatted with Jean over the weather, upcoming events in the community, how much they loved Soho. Crowley grinned. Clara had a crush on Jean. It was sweet. Jean seemed genuinely interested in Clara and seemed very flirtatious, but Crowley had to make sure. So, he followed Jean around for a bit. 

Jean was a short, lean, pale person with dark eyes and short, spiky black hair. They often wore jeans and well-worn tennis shoes with plain t-shirts and a worn thin jean jacket. They were an extraordinary person, it turns out. Jean was a nurse at the local hospital, working in the ER saving lives, helping grieving families, and simply trying to improve the world the old fashioned way, through hard work and determination. Jean also donated to the local homeless shelter and volunteered their time twice a month, serving food and being a shoulder to cry on. This made the demon smile. They’re bloody perfect for each other. He sat in the Bentley hatching his plan. 

The next day in the cafe, he made sure the cafe was crowded until Jean walked in. Once they were seated, and the two began talking, a mysterious thunderstorm cursedly appeared. The thunder and lightning gave the two hours to chat, as Crowley excused even himself into the downpour. A few days later, Jean somehow got their hands on two tickets to Les Miserables. They invited Clara to go to London with them to see the play. Clara was ecstatic and rather anxious. The two would be staying at a hotel overnight due to the lateness of the play and the amount of time it would take to get back home. Crowley smiled impishly. He also called up Aziraphale and asked him to go to the play as well. His angel accepted the invitation. 

During the play, the poor demon had a hard time dividing his attention between his lovebirds and his lovely angel. Crowley’s brain short circuited during the second half, when Aziraphale reached over and held his hand. When the former principality laid his head over on his shoulder, he silently thanked Someone that he didn’t technically have to breathe. At the end of the evening, while opening the door for his precious angel and still trying to eye the two components of his project, Aziraphale kissed him on the cheek. Crowley lost all composure and completely forgot who Clara and Jean even were. 

Waking up in the hotel room the next morning, the demon tried to piece everything together that happened the previous night. He vaguely remembered the play. There was something about a couple he’d been watching, but then Aziraphale had held his hand and leaned over into his shoulder; then kissed him at the Bentley. After the kiss, Crowley had driven them to the nearest hotel and booked a room for the night, in which he and his best friend and loving companion came to terms with what they truly were to one another. Crowley rolled over and held his lover tightly. 

Once back in Soho, Crowley insisted they walk over to the cafe, however, it was closed. Panic struck the demon. ‘Did I fuck it all up? I totally abandoned and forgot about them.’ He ran his fingers through his short red hair. His angel tugged at his elbow inquiring what was wrong, when Clara came running up to the door.  
“Sorry! Opening a bit tardy today. Had a late night.” Clara fumbled with the key a bit before finally opening the door and ushering the two beings inside, grinning brightly.  
“No problem at all.” Crowley grinned. “Did you have a good time last night?“  
Clara visibly blushed. “Um… yes. Saw Les Miserables with a… friend.”  
The angel opened his mouth to say something and Crowley reached over and grasped his shoulder in a gesture that conveyed don’t say it. ‘I’ll explain later.’  
“Sounds wonderful!” Crowley smiled. “Glad you had a good time.”  
Clara was still blushing as she handed over the coffee and biscottis.  
Back at the bookshop, Crowley confessed to Aziraphale that he’d been playing a bit of a Cupid to Clara and Jean. The angel embraced the demon and kissed him deeply. 

A week later, Crowley sauntered into the cafe to find Clara and Jean holding hands across the counter. Crowley ordered his usual and smiled at the two. Jean asked Crowley how his day was.  
“Couldn’t be better.“ The demon beamed.  
Jean returned the grin and looked back at Clara. “I couldn’t agree more,” they sighed.  
Clara handed the demon’s purchases to him and thanked him for his ever gracious tip. He nodded and left the two to enjoy each other’s company. The former minion of hell reported the happy progress to his loving angel as the two sipped their coffee and cocoa in the back room. 

Six weeks later, Crowley was helping Aziraphale from the Bentley and suggested they go into the coffee shop. The two beings walked in arm and arm. The demon noticed that Jean was now on the other side of the counter.  
“Well, I’ll close the cafe twice a month and we’ll go together.” Clara was saying.  
Jean embraced Clara and kissed her. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Clara admitted.  
Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s elbow.  
“Well done, my love.” He whispered.  
Clara giggled and then cleared her throat.  
“I’m sorry. The usual?”  
He nodded.  
Jean began bagging up the biscottis.  
“Thanks, darling.” Clara cooed.  
Jean grinned.  
Crowley snapped his fingers as he and Aziraphale left.  
“What was that?“ The angel looked back in concern.  
“Nothing to worry about, angel.” The demon leaned in and kissed the worry from the former principality’s face.  
Clara and Jean enjoyed a rather quiet afternoon and decided to go to a local Italian restaurant when they closed. Clara asked Jean to move in with her. They said yes. 

Crowley and Aziraphale continued to frequent the cafe. Clara and Jean eventually asked the two to help out at the homeless shelter, which of course they agreed to. And later, when Jean proposed to Clara, the ethereal and occult beings accepted an invitation to the wedding. Aziraphale agreed to marry the two, when it seemed they wouldn’t be able to find a suitable minister. Crowley will insist that he did not cry, but a certain angel will always know the truth. 

They all lived happily ever after!


End file.
